


Trigger

by perniciousanarchy



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Character Death, Suicide, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousanarchy/pseuds/perniciousanarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua had always known that he didn't belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

It was silent- the only noise audible is the sound of heavy breathing, coming from... somewhere. Violet eyes glance around warily, before lowering to the object currently being held in pale, trembling hands. A thumb slides lightly over smooth, cold metal.

 _This is the end_ , he tells himself. _This is it._

He realizes with a start that it is his own breathing he's hearing. It's coming in quick, shallow gasps now. He tries to even his breathing. He can't. He's terrified, and suddenly unsure that he can do this. His hands are slick with perspiration, the gun keeps slipping from his grasp.

He mentally berates himself for being so weak, so cowardly. He had been determined just a minute ago, until the realization of what he was about to do finally set in, sinking right through his mind and down into his chest, where it now lay heavily. Turning back was out of the question, now.

He thinks about his parents- will they be upset when they find him? Will they cry? Such questions cause him to hesitate further- but then, a different image appears in his mind. The wary look his mother had gave him when he tried to explain what he could see- ordinary people with black, metallic wings. People who were supposed to be deceased sprinting about the city, in a frantic race for their lives. 

She had told him she was scheduling him an appointment with a psychologist.

He thought about his friends- or rather, his lack of friends. He thought about all of the people who wouldn't miss him, who perceived him as different and shunned him for it.

He didn't belong here- he never belonged here. The fact had been staring him in the face for as long as he could remember, a constant shadow cast over his existence.

This was what he had to do.

Hands still trembling ever so slightly, he raised the gun, feeling the cold bite of the metal as it pressed against his temple. Violet irises slid shut, and a serene smile spread across his face.

He put his index finger on the trigger, and squeezed.

**_BANG_ **


End file.
